


Dont Forget Your Coat.

by neosucho



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, SDR2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Lesbians, Mikan gets beat up, Winter, Winter day, bullied, dey cuddle uwu, sleepy, sundays are for the lesbians, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosucho/pseuds/neosucho
Summary: Just two girlfriends being gal pals on a snowy winter day :)
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Dont Forget Your Coat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it isn’t clearly stated in the actual fic but theyre about 18-19 in this fic. They both have jobs.

Ibuki sat on her couch, humming quietly along to a song that was playing on the tv in her living room. It was a normal Sunday evening for her, she was off of work, and both of her parents were at work late, so it was just her home alone. She stood up to go to her room to work on writing a song when she heard a knock on the door on her way. She paused for a moment and looked at the clock. It was too early for her parents to be home. And she didn’t really have any plans with anyone. 

Ibuki walked over to the door, standing on her tippy toes to try and see out the glass at the top but she was,, too short. After a moment she unlocked the door and opened it. To her surprise there stood Mikan tsumiki, bleeding, shaking like hell, and on the verge of sobbing. Ibuki's eyes widened and she grabbed the other’s arm pulling her inside. 

“Tsumiki-chan What's wrong? Why are you bleeding?” Ibuki immediately forced the other to sit on the couch, her hands on her hips as she stared down at the other. She also didn't like the fact it was snowing and below freezing, and yet mikan wasn't wearing a single sweatshirt, sweater, or coat. 

Mikan was quiet for a moment, obvious she was trying to gain her composure. “I-I...crossed.. paths.. with a bunch of boys from my o-old school o-on my way b-back from the h-hospital.” She teared up as she spoke and was crying by the end of the sentence. Ibuki paused for a moment and then sat down next to the other, crossed her legs, and faced Mikan. She held her arms out, not wanting to say anything right away in case it just upset Mikan more.

Mikan turned to face the smaller girl, immediately sinking into the other girl's arms. She cried quietly, hoping that she wouldn’t ruin any of Ibuki's clothes. Mikan didn’t exactly know why she went to Ibuki's house instead of her own, considering that Ibuki's was farther. Maybe it was the fact that Ibuki was the only one who seemed to be able to calm her down so easily? Either way, Ibuki was extremely warm compared to her own freezing body and it was nice.

After a minute or two Mikan finally pulled away, looking at Ibuki sadly. The moment she realized she got blood all over the other’s shirt she turned red, starting to on and on about how she was so sorry and begging Ibuki to forgive her. “Tsumiki-chan! It’s ok. Ibuki’s shirt can be washed.” Mikan nodded, looking away in embarrassment. 

Ibuki stood up, pulling her shirt off without thinking. She didn’t see anything wrong with it so when she looked to Mikan, she was a bit confused and surprised that the other was blushing. She smiled and spoke as cheerfully as she could. “Ibuki will wash your clothes. Take them off Tsumiki-chan! Ibuki will give you clothes to wear.”

Mikan was as flustered as one could be. She stared at Ibuki like a deer In headlights. Ibuki sighed and walked over to the other, grabbing the other’s blouse and taking it off. “See? It wasn’t that hard. Now don’t leave Ibuki will be back in a minute.”

The girl disappeared up the stairs of her house, leaving the taller one standing there blankly.. without a shirt. mikan sat on the couch, looking around with the only noise being the tv playing. After a minute or two, she was met by Ibuki grabbing her shoulders causing Mikan to yelp in fear. “Ibuki got you clothes to borrow and some medical stuff.”

A minute or two of silence from Mikan had passed as she dressed her wounds and pulled the shirt on, she heard Ibuki say “is tsumiki-chan ok?” 

Mikan jumped a little and nodded, trying to adjust the shirt. Ibuki’s clothes were always smaller on her but that was just because Ibuki was smaller than her. She looked at the other, not really knowing what to do. Ibuki sat there, trying to think of something to do as well. 

Ibuki shot up, grabbing mikan’s arm and pulling her up and towards the stairs. Mikan squealed, not expecting the sudden movement from the other. She followed the other up the stairs and to her bedroom. Ibuki forced mikan to sit on the bed and she began to dig through her wardrobe trying to find a sweatshirt big enough for mikan.

She pulled out an all-black one and walked over, sitting down next to the taller girl and handed her the sweatshirt. “Ibuki doesn't want you to be cold.” She smiled.

Mikan paused for a moment before pulling the sweatshirt on. She didn't like oversized things very much so she just smiled weakly, looking at the other with almost a confused expression. “I-Ibuki wh-why you take me up h-here? I could’ve just s-sat on the c-c-“ 

The girl was cut off by Ibuki tackling the other in a hug, both of them now laying Ibuki“I-ibuki-!” Mikans' voice was high pitched, staring in bewilderment at the smaller girl. Ibuki rolled off of mikan and onto the bed. “Tsumiki-chan needs to rest in a warm bed. Being in the cold without anything warm to wear it isnt safe.” 

Mikan’s eyes widened and she blushed, looking at the other. “I-Ibuki- I h-had a c-coat be-“

Yet again she was cut off, this time by Ibuki pulling at least 2 blankets up to their shoulders. “Mikan. Dont argue with Ibuki. You will never win.” Ibuki was almost confident in the way she spoke.

A few minutes had passed of them just laying there in awkward tension. Neither of them knew what to say. Eventually, Ibuki slowly started to wrap her arms around mikan’s waist trying to be gentle as to not freak the other girl out. It took a moment for mikan to fully realize what was happening but she didn't complain. Mikan was still bright red, but eventually, she just sighed and turned on her side facing Ibuki and curling up.

After a few minutes, the two girls were able to doze off. Comfy and warm, just two girls being gal pals ;)


End file.
